kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Vacation… Castaways
"Let's Play Vacation… Castaways" is the 9th episode of the 2nd season of Kaeloo ''and the 61st overall. Synopsis The buddies try to go on vacation, but something goes wrong with their airplane. Kaeloo and Stumpy crash on one side of an island, and Quack Quack and Mr. Cat on the other side, but (un)fortunately, Pretty and Eugly decide to rescue them. Plot The buddies are sitting in an airplane and Kaeloo (who is piloting the plane) announces that the plane will be taking off. Unfortunately, the plane is really fast, and everybody is thrown backwards. In a rare moment of kindness, Mr. Cat rescues Quack Quack Quack before he is sent flying off the plane. However, to his dismay, Pretty and Eugly catch on to Quack Quack's leg, and in a desperate attempt to get rid of Pretty, he chops off the lower half of Quack Quack's body, sending Pretty, Eugly and half of Quack Quack flying off the plane. Just then, Kaeloo announces that the plane is malfunctioning, and she, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat crash on an island (the latter two are on the opposite side of the island). Kaeloo explains to Stumpy that they are lost and may never return home, appearing to feel sad before suddenly smiling and saying she loves playing "island survival". She instructs Stumpy, who is starting to feel hungry, to wave his arms in the air and shout for help, and the two of them wave for help, unaware that they are being watched. Mr. Cat uses Quack Quack as a propeller and lands safely on the ground, and he notes that the island might be a good place for a vacation. Meanwhile, Pretty, Eugly and Quack Quack's lower half are watching the news back at home on TV, which says that the four friends are still missing. Pretty starts crying about Mr. Cat, and then she hands her phone to her sister and asks her to take pictures of her crying so she can "share her pain" on Fakebook. Mr. Cat and Quack Quack are relaxing when suddenly, something grabs Quack Quack and pulls him into a nearby bush. Quack Quack sends a message to his lower half. Meanwhile, Pretty is at a press conference, and she is telling the media how she has decided to sell albums full of pictures of Mr. Cat. She then lies to the reporters that she is his girlfriend, and she starts crying so that the press can take pictures. Quack Quack's lower half receives the message the upper half sent earlier and conveys it to the twins: they can rescue their friends. Pretty refuses, stating that their disappearance is one of the best things that has ever happened to her, but Eugly simply drags her along. Eugly uses a kick-scooter to ride off the edge of a cliff and onto a trampoline, and due to her weight, is sent flying into the sky. Stumpy, who has now grown a gray beard, is trying to fish for food, but he doesn't catch anything. He complains about how hungry he is, and Kaeloo gives him some bottles to send messages. He throws a bottle and yells "I'm hungry!", so Kaeloo explains that he must put the message in the bottle. He then takes a bottle, opens it, and yells a fast-food order into it before throwing it into the sea. He feels increasingly hungry and starts to contemplate eating Kaeloo, and as she backs away from him they run into a group of indigenous living yogurts. Stumpy starts to contemplate eating the yogurts as well. Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Mr. Cat is also surrounded indigenous yogurts, and he threatens them with a gun, only for them to show that they have guns ''and a bazooka. Suddenly, he, Kaeloo and Stumpy hear a noise, and turn to see Pretty, Eugly and Quack Quack's lower half fall out of the sky. Kaeloo is happy to be rescued, only to realize that this means she will have to stop playing "island survival", to her dismay. Eugly lands on Kaeloo's side of the island, crushing the yogurts, and Pretty crashes into Mr. Cat and they roll for some distance and knock over the yogurts before crashing into a tree. Pretty offers to give Mr. Cat mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but he tells her he is fine. She pulls out a baseball bat and knocks him unconscious, deciding that now he needs mouth-to-mouth. Eugly is running through the forest, carrying Kaeloo and Stumpy (who is trying to eat her ear) on her back. They find all the indigenous yogurts gathered in front of their new leader, who is none other than Quack Quack. One by one, they sacrifice themselves to him, to his friends' horror. Quack Quack's upper and lower halves are reunited, and Stumpy shows up to the feast. Later, the four of them are back home looking at photos of their vacation, and Kaeloo notes the similarity between a picture of Stumpy and a picture of Pretty. He gets angry at her for comparing them before he realizes that Pretty is still missing. Meanwhile on the island, Mr. Cat is running from Pretty, screaming for help. She seems to have gone insane, and is acting as though they are Tarzan and Jane. Characters Key Characters *Kaeloo *Mr. Cat *Pretty *Stumpy *Quack Quack *Eugly *Indigenous yogurts Trivia * This is the second episode where the buddies travel in an airplane and have trouble with it, the first being"Let's Play Air Pockets". * Kaeloo's reaction to Stumpy trying to cannibalize her mirrors Stumpy's own reaction to Quack Quack trying to eat him in "Let's Play Trap-Trap". * Pretty makes a reference to the movie Tarzan near the end. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. Gallery islandsurvival1.jpg islandsurvival2.jpg islandsurvival3.jpg|Stumpy angry at Kaeloo Islandsurvivalgif1.gif Islandsurvivalgif2.gif|"Help! Help!" Islandsurvivalgif3.gif Prettycrying.gif FECB09FE-1438-4AEA-99E5-6F39478843A7.jpeg D9154C3C-9A1C-468D-964F-2C285E7A6F79.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 2 Episodes